Endless Nothings
by sincerelyjuliee
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Seemingly endless. A segment of conversation added at the end of each drabble.
1. M: I Really, Really Did

**A collection of drabbles, and a short segment of conversation added. This will be staged as a journal.  
This idea came to me randomly, and I love the idea of drabbles. They're so much fun!**

**By the way, can anyone do be a **big** favor and make me kind of a '' Vocabulary Index? Drabble, Sonfic... Even the basics, like A.N. Like, what the hell is a AU? There was another one, but I can't remember the name.  
Disclaimer: Dude, Clique is the farthest thing from mine. I just tell my mom to buy the books. She thinks they're educational. BAHAHAHA! Anyways, Clique isn't mine. Now, enjoyy, fools.**

**

* * *

**

_You know, I really thought I loved him. When blue eyes met amber, I thought we had connected. We both loved horses, we both had everything we could ever want. Fame. Money. Love. Looks. Clothes. Everything._

_And then he and Tricky broke my heart._

_I knew at that moment, I could never be so vulnerable again. I was forever changed. No longer a child, but a grown up._

"Massie's my little girl!" Kendra cooed, bringing her arms around her daughter's shoulders and pulling her to her side.

Twelve year old Massie looked up at her mother with surprisingly tender eyes, flickering with incoming tears and overwhelming emotion, before becoming completely blank and void of emotion. Any emotion.

"I'm not little anymore," she whispered, shrugging her mom aside.

And for once, Kendra had nothing to say.


	2. C: As Long As Our Hearts Allow

**I made another drabble the same day.**

**These are fun! So easy. Bahahahaaa.**

**I don't think I'm good at these, though.**

* * *

_When all else fails, you'll always be around, right. I know that now, and I appreciate it. _

_But something inside me is afraid._

_What if I start taking that for granted? What if I start taking _you_ for granted, too? _

_Why can't you get angry every once in awhile…? Why don't you ever leave me alone for a horribly long period of time? I look forward to and dread the day you decide to do that. Because you will do that one day. I know you will._

_Just hold me and pretend we both don't know our relationship's future._

_Just because we know doesn't mean we have to say it out loud._

"Cam, do you think we're going to stay together forever?" Claire looked up at the boy who had stolen her heart, a serious expression on her soft features.

He looked down at her as she squirmed slightly in his lap, with one eye and one green. A smile found a way on Cam's face, and he tightened his grip around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer.

"As long as our hearts allow us to be together, Claire. As long as our hearts allow it," he whispered, resting her chin on her head.

She took a deep breath before looking off into the sky. Just as the sun sets.

That's good enough for her.


	3. A: He Doesn't Turn Back

_Sometimes, I wonder if he really likes me. Sometimes, I wonder if we even have the chemistry we desperately need to stay together. Is it just my face? Is it just my love of everything Ralph Lauren? Is it my friendship with Claire? Or is it because I'm _me_? Nothing but my personality._

_Maybe his supposed 'love' is a lie…_

_That's my new worst fear. My new nightmare. Because I know I love _him_, but I don't know if he loves me…_

"Joshie, let's hang out today after school," Alicia coos. She reaches out and curls her hand around his elbow, pulling him closer to her body. He looks down at her with no expression. He'd always been good at hiding his true emotions. Alicia still wasn't sure if a blank expression was sign that things were _bad_, or that things were _good_, or if he simply made a habit of making his face emotionless.

"But I promised my mom I'd come home as soon as school ended," he murmurs, attempting to squirm his way out of her grasp.

"Massie, Claire, and Dylan will be there," Alicia says, close to getting on her knees and begging.

Josh raises an eyebrow at her tone of voice. "What about Kristen?"

Alicia feels her heart sinking. Does he like Kristen, now?

"She's grounded," she mumbles, finally releasing him and turning away. "Nevermind, forget it."

She slowly begins to walk away, hoping he'll ask her what's wrong as he envelops her tiny waist with his arms.

He doesn't. He just shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the other direction.

Alicia knows. She saw him. She always turns her shoulder to look back at him.

Her heart cracks.

Josh doesn't hear. He doesn't turn back. Not even when Alicia begins to sob.


End file.
